Patch g1.14
Gem 1.14 (Civup 2.6) Beta 3 Last update: March 3rd 2013 AI *b3 +4 free happiness (was 0) (allows AIs to build 1 extra city in the early game). *Reduced the quantity of vanguard units AIs aim for in wartime. *Minimum AI army composition changes to a new set of units after gunpowder units appear. Armies *-10% combat penalty when resources get pillaged (was 20%) (penalty mostly hurt AIs). *+100% experience and -10% strength with Blitz (was 100, -25). *+25% defense with Trenches and Guerrilla ranks 1, 2, 3 (was 15, 15, 20). *Recon 2 allows use of enemy roads. *Moved faster pillaging from Survivalist to Recon 2. *Removed Survivalist. Cities *_ Barbarians *Camps are defended by Chariot units less often. Faith *Merged the Missionary and Great Prophet (mostly redundant). *Merged the offense and defense enhanced beliefs (too specialized individually). Leaders *Half maintenance for unique warriors (Aztec and Polynesian). *Carthage starts with a Trireme. *Carthaginian civilians can embark from the start of the game. *Carthaginian Cothons (harbor) give 1 Tyrian Purple luxury resource (Phoenicians were earliest traders of this luxury). *b2 Chinese Citadels now start with 1 , and gain +2 with the Training tech (was 3, 0). *Byzantine Basilica (temple) gives instant faith and unlocks early. *b2 Egyptian War Chariot is 125% of Chariot (was 140%). *Ethiopia gets faster rate from each Alliance, and higher vs civs with more cities (peaceful tall). *Ethiopian Stele (monument) gives from population (peaceful tall). *German Panzers (tank) are stronger. *Korean Hwach'a (trebuchet) are 10% weaker outside friendly territory (isolationist). *Ottoman Janissaries (musketman) heal every turn, and gain a bonus near friendly military units (quickly replaced losses). *Songhai ranged units move faster, and vanguard units see farther (mobility). *Swedish Allotment gives +1 from Farms (military history). *Swedish Folkskola (public school) gets extra and appears earlier (one of the earliest public systems). *Swedish Carolean (musketman) heals after destroying enemies (known for their charges). *b3 American NASA Center added, unique research lab which gives free technology and space factory. (Replaces Minuteman) Policies *Spoils of War: Killing units salvages gold, and +25% rewards from capturing Citystates. Research *Increased late tech costs 10%. *Theology no longer requires Currency. *Trade no longer requires Pottery. *Moved Villages back to Trade (original location). *Moved the freshwater village bonus to Optics (was Sailing). *Shrines, Wealth, and Research have no tech prerequisite (early game options were restrictive). Terrain *b2 Slightly reduced the amount of territory people start with when surrounded by lots of inhospitable land like Snow (too many barbarians). Civup: Interface *The game now autosaves every 15 minutes. You can control this in the Interface tab of Game Options (ctrl+o). *City and national happiness now show on city view screens (by NoSkill and whoward69). *The top bar now shows faith "stored/needed", instead of "stored (turns remaining)". *The "declare war" button for citystates now indicates capturing a CS gives a reward equal to 40 turns of alliance. *Added new versions of the Detect icon (eye). *The Civup_Options file now contains options to disable speech for specific parts of the game: **Starting a game (default off). **Getting a wonder (default on). **Getting a tech (default on). Civup: Mod Tools *Added a "Pillage" flavor for units. Misc *City-health defense buildings should now correctly increase max city health in loaded games. *Lines on building tooltips which change mid-game should show correctly now. *Disabling gold gifts in the Civup_Options file is now independent of the "using CSD" option. *Oral Tradition and Monument to the Gods pantheon effects should now match the tooltips. *Buildings which increase river yields should show their ability correctly now (hydro plant, indus sanitation). *The faith cost to purchase units with the Holy Warrior belief now reliably depends on unit production costs. *Fixed bugs causing AIs to have more happiness than intended, and less of other yields than intended. *Liturgical Drama should now correctly list the Theater as its connected building (not Amphitheater). *Made changes to improve compatibility between this project and Gedemon's Earth maps. *Humans and AIs now use different technology_flavor tables, allowing more fine-tune control of AI tech choices. *Corrected costs for Theatre, Smithy, and Workshop. *Removed Air Repair (redundant with March). *Fixed "good for" mistakes with Stone Works, Merchant Navy, Seaport, national wonders, and policies. *Sistine Chapel should now work correctly. *Mongol Khans can now start golden ages, like normal great generals. *Buildings which give a city instant food/prod/culture/population should now work correctly. *b2 Smithy now has cost appropriate for its tech level. *b2 Possibly fixed a bug involving strange happiness and yield effects. *b2 Panzers now have equal strength as Modern Armor (not equal cost). *b2 "Play speech" settings in Civup_Options now works correctly (on/off flag was reversed). *b3 Fixed several typos with AI leader personality and flavor data. *b3 Re-enabled the feature where happiness contributes to golden ages during a golden age (temporarily disabled for testing). *b3 Setting the minute-based autosave to 0 should now correctly disable it. _ _ Category:Patches